Lost And Found
by C.Spiritmaster
Summary: Following their disastrous first night together events beyond their control force Bo and Lauren to work together in order to prevent the death of the people they consider friends.
1. Prologue

**Authors Notes:** This is my first fanfiction, of any kind. I've been an avid reader for many years but I have never actually been able to find the nerve to actually post one. All I ask is please let me know what you think and anywhere you think I could improve. This is unbeta'd so any errors are mine and mine alone.

**Disclaimer:** Lost Girl and all things associated with such are property of Show Case and all so affiliated.

**Setting:** This story is set after the events of the eighth episode of the first season and is basically canon until that point. There might be one or two small changes.

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** Following their disastrous first night together events beyond their control force Bo and Lauren to work together in order to prevent the death of the people they consider friends. The big question is, can they turn this tragedy around and rebuild their relationship?

**Prologue**

The air around her almost seemed to pulse as her fingers pushed her closer and closer to the edge. The succubus moaned as she pulled at her nipples with her other hand as she pleasured herself. Nearly there she strained, her hands moving faster as she worked herself to the edge and over. Crying out softly Bo slammed her head back into the bed and rode the waves of her climax, her hand slowing as they receded.

_I wish Lauren were here. _The thought didn't surprise the brunette; she had been thinking basically the same thing over and over for the past few months. Especially when she had been forced to feed because her hunger was so sharp she could no longer suppress it. The blonde doctor had managed to work her way irrevocably into her heart in the short period of time they had known each other. Helping her to learn to control her hunger hadn't been the first thing to draw her Bo to the human doctor. She had been attracted to her since those first few minutes they had been alone when Lauren had been asked– no _ordered_ to examine her when she first came to the attention of the Fae. Bo was certain that Lauren had believed she was only a means to escape but Bo hadn't intended to merely escape. Oh no, she had intended to take the beautiful doctor back to the "club house" and ravish her until she couldn't walk.

Since then Lauren hadn't truly left the Fae's mind, not even when she was with Dyson. And then she had finally gotten her chance. Lauren had come to her, ready and willing to be with her.

_88888_

"_What're you doing?" Bo asked her._

"_I don't know yet. Just let me." That was Lauren's reply as she gazed deep into Bo's eyes and leaned close for another kiss._

_When the succubus pulled away again she inquired, "What? What's wrong?"_

"_I don't want to hurt you."_

"_I trust you."_

88888

That night had been wonderful in the beginning. They had made love until they no longer had the energy to stay awake. Then the two had lain together recuperating and Lauren had drifted to sleep, allowing Bo to watch her face unencumbered.

Finally Bo had gotten up and started to dress, she couldn't just let the fae who had framed Lou-Ann get away with it. She had to try and find them. And that was when everything had gone to hell.

88888

_Bo sat on the side of the bed, lacing her boots when the blonde rolled over and looked at her. "Hey, sorry. Go back to sleep." Bo told her._

_A look of surprise appeared on Lauren's face. "You're leaving. Why?" The question came out almost as a yelp._

"_I'll be back." Bo stated warmly, leaning in for a quick kiss. "I just, I can't let the Lou-Ann situation go. There's just... There's something I have to take care of."_

"_No, no you have to stay."_

_Bo stared at Lauren for a moment nonplussed then she smiled widely. "I never figured you for clingy." When her lover looked down she frowned and turned to face Lauren more fully. "Hey, what's going on?"_

"_Nothing."_

"_Lauren, what?"_

"_Just please let this go Bo, for me. Your revenge could start a damn war. I'm doing what I can politically. I just need a few more hours."_

_Bo looked down then and when she looked back at Lauren her eyes glimmered with tears and her voice shook faintly. Her heart was hammering in her chest, fear that this night hadn't meant to Lauren what it had to her. "Is that why you're here with me? You're a diversion?"_

"_Just hear me out. We have your best interests at heart–"_

"_We? Who's we?" the shaking in her voice was more pronounced, as were the tears. This was all her fears realized._

"_Bo..."_

_Bo stood up, her voice changing, growing cool. Her heart was being torn apart and she couldn't deal. "Were you sent here?"_

"_Let me explain."_

"_Were you sent here?"_

"_Yeah," the doctor admitted. When the succubus turned away she moved to the edge of the bed, sitting up. "Look, it's not what you think. Just–"_

"_You have no idea what I think and less about what I feel or you could not have done this to me."_

"_I'm lo- I'm sorry! God damn it Bo, I'm trying to protect you! I haven't done anything wrong." Her voice was desperate, though Bo barely noticed._

_Bo turned back and walked towards Lauren. "You are in my bed because _he_ told you to be. Everything about that is wrong." That said she turned and walked away._

"_This is suicide; Vex is too strong for you."_

"_You know his name? Where is he?" Bo's feeling of betrayal grew at that information. Her heart clenched and she fought not to cry, instead grasping at the anger._

_Lauren shook her head but as Bo walked away she asked, "Where are you going?"_

"_I'm going to get answers. I am through playing nice." Seeing the necklace she had torn off Lauren's neck during their passion tore her up inside but all she said was, "Don't forget your dog collar," before she threw it to the ground at the other woman's feet._

88888

Sighing Bo turned onto her side and closed her eyes. She still hurt at the knowledge that the only thing that had Lauren willing to bed her was orders from the Ash. She was in love with Lauren and the beautiful blonde didn't even care enough to bed her of her own free will.

Bo knew she desired her; after all she _was _a beauty and Lauren was very much for the ladies. The truth though destroyed her inside; she was a succubus, that was the most plausible reason Lauren desired her. She might have convinced herself that it was her personality that had attracted Lauren to her for a while but Bo was nothing if not honest and she couldn't lie to herself forever. Lauren was attracted to the thought of _what_ she was not _who_ she was.

She had gotten over her anger at the doctor; the blonde had after all been trying to protect her. Had she not realized the reality of her situation the thought of Lauren caring enough to risk death to protect _her_ would have given her hope for a future for them. The reality, though, was that the woman was a doctor and Lauren took her oath very seriously. She would have tried to save any of her patients if she could. Besides the Ash had given an order and to disobey him was a severe crime. One that would have caused the doctor more suffering then death at Bo's hands.

Closing her eyes the brunette tried to block out her racing thoughts and the feeling of hopelessness that consumed her with every breath. Breathing deeply she instead focused on the memory of Lauren's face when they had first kissed. The desire and trust in her gaze as she looked upon the succubus's face. Sleep was still a long time in coming.

888888888888888

"Bo!" The name escaped the blonde's lips as she awoke, her body covered in sweat and her heart racing. The dream turned nightmare was all the worse in the light of day because she had to admit that it was in some ways reality.

It had started out as a memory, detailing her night with Bo. In the dream the scenes from their amazing then wounding night together replayed over and over, the only difference was her mind supplied an image of Bo's death at the hands of the dark Fae Mesmer, Vex, after Bo walked out on her.

She knew that she had screwed up, and badly enough the chances of Bo forgiving her were minimal to non-existent. The pain in her heart was horrible and the ache of emptiness threatened to overwhelm her. She was in love with the stubborn and often rash succubus and through her own actions she had destroyed any chance she might have had with the beautiful brunette.

Lauren was sure Bo wouldn't be able to look past the fact the Ash had basically ordered her into bed with the stunning brunette. In actuality she hadn't done it because the Ash had told her to; she had done it because above all she had wanted to keep her love from harm.

Slipping out of bed Lauren stood and walked into the bathroom to have a quick shower before she started work. There was no use in wishing that things were different, a future in which she and Bo were together was an unrealistic dream. The brunette who owned her heart could never love her even if she hadn't betrayed her trust. After all, what would such an amazing Fae want with a human as plain and boring as she?

888888888888888

The grin on the woman's face could only be described as maniacal. Her features were twisted in a tormenting smirk and she giggled to herself, thoughts running through her head that would have scared many a person. Human or Fae.

The bitch was going to pay for what she had done. Ruining her plans, destroying what she had held dear. The only thing that had kept her grounded, her love, had been destroyed and she had to eradicate the one who had done it. She was going to pay, and pay dearly for her crimes.


	2. Chapter One

**Author's Notes:**I know it's been quite a while since I last updated but I'm having a lot of trouble with writer's block on top of my apparent inability to keep myself interested in a story long enough to complete it. I'm not going to say lots of people have read this story or that the ones who have actually like to story enough to be overly upset because of the duration of time between updates. I do know I hate waiting for updates because I want to know what happens next, but unfortunately I'm not good at updating and writing tons of chapters in a few months. I am at the moment not sure how long between update I'm going to go. I'm think from now on, no matter what I'll update this story every two months. I'll try for more frequent updates but I have a hard time sticking with something. I hope I can manage it with this fic. Read and enjoy.**  
**

**Chapter One**

″Yo, Bo. Ready to get your Dal on? We haven't been out in a while and I thought we could use some fun.″ Kenzi's voice was unexpected in the still silence of the ″living room″ but Bo barely jolted where she sat on the couch

Kenzi was worried about her friend; the young succubus hadn't been remotely interested in anything for the past few months. She was in a worse mood than when she had ″broken up″ with Dyson. Kenzi didn't know what exactly had happened to get her best friend down but she was sure it had something to do with Lauren.

Their relationship had grown greatly as the doc had started helping Bo with controlling her hunger. As the pair had spent more time together the succubus had become more optimistic. Kenzi had really started to notice the difference in her friend and she had been hoping for a positive outcome. Not the catastrophic failure that their

Even when she had been dying from the basilisk poisoned soup she had noticed the increase in their connection. As much as she had loved to tease Bo about the blonde, Kenzi had thought that she would be good for Bo. And the sparkage? Fuckin' amazing.

Sighing she shook off her thoughts and approached Bo. "Hey, Bo. You even paying any attention to me?" When there was still no response Kenzi cautiously reached out and touched the brunette's shoulder. "Bo?"

Jolting Bo looked up at Kenzi and furrowed her brows. "Yeah? Did you want something Kenzi?" The younger woman cringed internally at the normally opinionated Fae's defeated tone.

"I was wondering if you were ready to get your Dal on. We haven't gone in a while and I thought we could have a 'girl's night out.' Just the two of us and some of Trick's old Buck-thorn."

Gazing up at Kenzi's anxious face Bo as hit by the sudden realization that her current depression was also hurting the girl she called her best friend. Attempting a smile she answered quietly, "Why not? We deserve to have some fun every once-in-a-while. Right?"

Surprised by Bo's response she none the less grinned excitedly and grabbed Bo's hand, pulling her off the couch. "Come on! Let's get dressed up and show this town what we're capable of!"

Still smiling the older brunette let herself be pulled along. Kenzi's enthusiasm was like a balm to her soul.

888888888888888

Heaving a sigh the blonde doctor looked around the bar, searching for a face she feared finding yet still yearned for. She had been coming to the Dal for the past several weeks. Lauren needed to talk to Bo but she couldn't bring herself to force a confrontation, thus her inability to approach the stubborn woman in her own home.

Turning once more to look at the door Lauren inhaled sharply, taken by surprise. She was there, entering the bar and the blonde's mind grew blank. She didn't know what to do; her carefully planned scenarios had deserted her. Quietly she thanked anyone and everyone for her choice to sit at a far off table and not at the bar the way she usually did. At least this way she could think about what she wanted to say to the brunette.

Up at the bar the two best friends sat and appeared to be conversing with Trick. Sure enough two beers were set on the counter in front of them. Lauren was suddenly overcome with the desire to at least hear Bo's voice and slowly made her way unobtrusively towards the counter. She wasn't sure whether she wanted to be seen or not.

"I've missed this." Bo's voice was unmistakable. "I know I haven't been much fun to be around lately."

"You don't say." Kenzi's sarcasm was unmistakable. "I've missed the happy Bo I'm so used to."

The exchange made Lauren wince because she knew she was at least partially responsible for Bo's recent jump into the well of despair. The fact that it had been her choice that had harmed the brunette was just one more fact to add to her list of horrible offences.

The succubus's next words jolted her from her thoughts, "It's just... the thing with Lauren really hurt. I really thought we had something and that night was supposed to be confirmation of it. And then she turned around and said the Ash ordered her to be there, you have no idea what that did to me."

Lauren whimpered at that, her eyes filling with tears as she realized that the succubus had had a genuine interest in her. She had screwed up even worse than she had previously thought and she had no idea what to do

Quickly glancing at the bar to get one last look at Bo Lauren turned and hurried away. She was just about out of earshot when Bo confessed to Kenzi, "I- I think I was in love with her." The blonde froze in shock. Looking back again she saw Kenzi place a hand on her friends back and pulled her into a one-armed hug.

Turning away in despair at the damage she had caused Lauren walked quickly into the darkening light of the

88888

Up at the bar Kenzi turned her gaze from Dr. Hot Pants' frozen form back to her best friend, reaching out to offer what comfort she could to her heartbroken friend. "I'm sure there's some explanation for why she did it."

"I know why. She did it because a doctor protects people and she takes that oath seriously but that doesn't mean that she loves or even has feelings for me other than maybe friendship."

"How do you know that?" Kenzi demanded. She was quickly becoming frustrated with her friend's inability to see that someone could want her for her, and not the succubus parts. "Maybe she gives a damn about you. Bo,

"I don't know... She's surrounded by an amazing world, why would the part of me that has nothing to do with that be interesting to her? She told me once that she was "in it for the science." That's not exactly a ringing endorsement for an interest in a relationship with me."

"I think the two of you need to talk. Get your feelings out there and figure out where you stand." Trying for a lighter tone of voice Kenzi added, "That way you can either have a real reason to be so upset or you'll be happy and be working on a real relationship. Don't you think it's worth it? If she rejects you, you'll be no worse off than you are now and you will have a concrete answer. If not and she wants to get hot and heavy with you, you'd be

The succubus regarded the younger brunette in shock. Kenzi had never been one to be so verbose and on top of that she had always seemed to object to her relationship with "Doctor Hot Pants." The enormity and honesty in the statement gave her pause as well. It was true, how much worse could it be if Lauren turned her down? At least then she'd have a sure answer.

"You know what? I think I'm going to do that. I'm going to talk to Lauren and get this thing between us cleared up." Bo's voice was stronger than Kenzi had heard it in a long while and it made her smile as she nodded.

"Thata girl. I'm sure you're going to manage it."

"I'll go tomorrow. She should be in the lab and I'll ask her to meet me somewhere after she's done her shift."

888888888888888

The following day came way too early for Bo. She had slept fitfully the night before, worried about what her meeting with Lauren would bring. Would the blonde even agree to a meeting after her shift or would she send Bo away in anger. Or worse, without emotion.

The day brought with it many possibilities and not all of them were something the brown-eyed woman wanted to experience. She had no idea what was going to happen but she forced herself out of bed. It was nearly noon anyway.

Slowly she got dressed, hoping to somehow slow the inevitable. When she was finally ready Bo slipped out of her room and walked out of the house to her car.

88888

When the young succubus walked into the lab she was assaulted by the smell of antiseptic and disinfectant. In the beginning she had been hesitant in entering the seemingly cold and impersonal room but she had needed the help of the mysterious blonde doctor who had promised her a chance at normal. Something Bo had longed for.

88888

_She stood in the entryway of the large room trying to take in the vast space. She had been here once already but this time she was able to look at everything. Gazing in awe of the room Bo's eyes soon came to rest on the bent over form of the blonde she knew of only as Lauren._

_Several minutes later she was pulled from her star-struck gazing by the blonde's almost bashful voice. "How long have you been standing there for?" Lauren asked her, turning away from her microscope._

_"Not long." Bo comments, glad not to have been caught staring like an idiot. "I like watching a professional at work."_

_"Oh, well... Just boring research." The doctor's face was a study in contrasts and it had the succubus fascinated._

_She internally shook herself, trying to focus on why she was there in the first place. "Yeah, well. Some of that boring research could stop me from killing someone." Taking a few steps closer she continued, "You ah... You said that you might be able to do something about my hunger. Does that offer still stand?"_

_Shaking her head slightly Lauren spoke, her voice frustrated. "You don't understand the politics of this world. It would be dangerous for me even to _talk_ to you."_

_"The last thing I wanna do is get you in trouble but I need this."_

_"Should I be worried right now?" Lauren smiled slightly despite the seriousness of the question._

_Bo rolled her eyes. "I have desires, not enough to kill someone." She chuckled half-heartedly. "Who else has to say this stuff?" Lauren laughed before looking away. "If you don't do it for me then do it for the next person I feed on."_

_She looked away once again before nodding. "There's something I developed for an Incubus I treated. If I'm right is _should_ take the edge off your hunger but it won't allow you to heal. See if we can ramp you back to randy," she smirked and Bo chuckled softly, "frisky even. Take your jacket off. Learn to control your abilities you might actually _like _being Fae."_

_"Maybe."_

_"Should think about joining the Light Fae. I wouldn't have to hide my helping you."_

_"Well, they'd have to loosen up a little first. Start playing by my rules." Bo stood up from where she had sat to take the injection. Lauren offered her a slightly silly smile and she continued. "Seriously, thank you."_

_"Uh-humn" was the only response she received before she left the lab to continue her investigation._

88888

This time though the blonde wasn't alone and she noticed Bo almost as soon as she entered the cavernous room. "Bo." Her voice was different to, not warm, only uncomfortable surprise. "What can I do for you?"

"I need to talk to you." Bo's response was short and to the point.

"Okay, what do you need help with?" Lauren was being deliberately obtuse for a reason. She was scared of what the succubus was going to tell her given the over-heard confession. Bo had told Kenzi she had thought she was in love with her, not that she still was.

"No, somewhere private. Where we can be alone for a while. preferably after your shift today."

Sighing Lauren replied quietly, "We could use my apartment. That would be private." When she saw Bo nod she quickly wrote down the address and handed the paper to her. "I'm off at five, you can come around six, okay?" Again Bo only nodded before she turned and left.

88888

At exactly six o'clock Lauren heard the ringing of her doorbell signaling Bo's arrival. Getting up from where she sat in the living room the doctor walked to the door, taking a deep breath before she opened it. "Come in."

* * *

So, any good? I hope it was in any case. What do you think should happed between them at Lauren's appartment? Review or PM me and let me know.


End file.
